Dream Stealer
by sparkle-2oo3
Summary: *Chapter FOUR finally added* Sequel to: The End of the World?...A man from the past shows up at the Halliwell home, who could it be? And what's up with Piper? Also, later in the story there will be some P/C angst. Will true love prevail?
1. Chapter One: Furtive Figure

A/N: This is the sequel to _The End of the World?_ and takes place a year after my previous story left off. You may want to read my previous fic before reading this one; otherwise you might be a tad confused. And for all of those who are concerned about Cole and whether of not he will return, let me just say I would never keep him dead for long (wink wink). Oh, and as always please review, I love to know what you all think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I am just borrowing them for the purposes of writing this story so please don't sue me!

****

Chapter One: Furtive Figure

The school bell rang incessantly. After hours of listening to the droning lectures of their teachers, recess was finally upon them. Parker pulled his navy coat from its hook and slung it over his shoulders. He trailed the hoards of children out into the playground. The brisk winter air blew his darkening hair about his rosy, wind-blown face. He zipped his coat up and walked slowly over to the vacant field. Winter was by far Parkers favorite season. He loved the smell of the cold, bracing winter air. This winter had been unusually cold that year which made Parker happier than he usually was that time of year.

"Hey Halliwell?" A blond haired boy yelled sharply to Parker. Parker turned around to face the boy and his friends.

"What do you want Louis?" Parker hated that particular group of boys. Since he was young, they had tormented and taunted him. Parker often yearned to turn them into some little, slimy, unpopular animal, but he knew he mom and his aunts wouldn't be very happy with that. The boys smugly waltzed closer to Parker until they were no more than a few feet apart.

"I think you took my book Halliwell." Parker glanced casually at the small paperback he held in his hand. One of the heavier built boys in the group took that as his cue to knock the book out of Parker's hand.

"Knock it off Louis, don't be such an ass." Parker said smoothly, picking up his book then turning around and walking away from the hoard of arrogant boys.

"Wait a minute," Said Louis, holding his hands up dramatically, "did Halliwell just call _me_ an ass?" A few giggles could be detected from the group of them. Parker ignored their childish scoffs and continued walking. Without warning, Parker felt a brunt push from behind him, landing him flat in the muddy grass. "Now who's the ass?" Louis said haughtily before turning around and sauntering back to the more populated area of the playground. Parker pulled himself up from the ground weakly and examined his now, mud-covered, jeans and coat. He sighed heavily and attempted to brush away the filth. The wind blew excitedly and the school bell rang again, summoning the children back to class. Parker looked up from his soiled clothes and brushed his excessively wind-blown hair away from his eyes. He glanced briefly at the gate surrounding the field. His eyes stopped on a man, who stood close to fence, his hands wresting on its thin metal coils. He was dressed roughly in black slacks and a long, dirty, black overcoat. He had a cigarette resting menacingly in his mouth and a large black bag sitting next to him on the ground. Parker must have stared longer than he had intended because when the man caught Parker's gaze, he glared at him harshly.

"Whadda you starin' at kid?" The man spat coarsely. Parker, without answering, averted his gaze and quickened his pace until he had reached the school's large red doors. Before entering the building, Parker turned around to catch one last glimpse of the mysterious strange, but he had disappeared.


	2. Chapter Two: Home Alone

A/N: This is the sequel to _The End of the World?_ and takes place a year after my previous story left off. You may want to read my previous fic before reading this one; otherwise you might be a tad confused. And for all of those who are concerned about Cole and whether of not he will return, let me just say I would never keep him dead for long (wink wink). Oh, and as always please review, I love to know what you all think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I am just borrowing them for the purposes of writing this story so please don't sue me!

****

Chapter Two: Home Alone

"Piper please, I know how to brew a simple vanquishing potion." Paige said irritably as she dug a large wooden spoon into a smoking metal pot.

"I know you do Paige, I was just reminding you in case you forgot." Piper said, hovering over the opened Book of Shadows. For the last week the witches had been tracking a form changing demon that had been wreaking havoc in the mortal world. "Did you add the--" Piper began

"I added everything the book said to add. I know what I'm doing." Paige stated petulantly. For the last few weeks Piper hadn't quite acted like herself. She had been unusually bossy, touchy, and persistent. Her swift attitude change was driving both Paige and Phoebe crazy.

"Okay, okay." Piper said, moving away from the book and into the living room.

"Why aren't you at work?" Yelled Paige from the kitchen.

"There isn't anything to take care of today. Besides, I though it would be fun to spend the day with you." Piper hollered back cheerfully.

"Great." Paige mumbled. Piper then busied herself in the living room, catching up on all the chores and duties she regularly neglected. After a while Paige emerged from the kitchen with a small bottle of red liquid in her hand.

"Is that it?" Asked Piper, looking up from the mess she had created on the floor.

"Um yeah. Hey Piper, what are you doing?" Asked Paige, astounded by the enormous amounts of paper, photos, and other odd assortments of items which were gathered in front of Piper on the floor.

"I'm reorganizing all these drawers." She commented casually, motioning to the vast expanse of mahogany drawers and cupboards in front of her.

"Okay." Said Paige watchfully as she exited the room. "When are we leaving?" Shouted Paige from the kitchen.

"We should go now and get rid of this demon." Piper answered, standing up and casually brushing her hands on her pants. "Leo!" She yelled instinctively. Within seconds Leo had orbed into the extremely cluttered living room.

"Um honey, what's, uh, going on in here?" He asked, gawking at the large mess.

"Oh she's just reorganizing all the drawers and cabinets." Said Paige, grabbing Leo's arm and gently pulling him into the kitchen. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Paige whispered to Leo. Leo nodded and followed Paige into the kitchen. "What is up with your wife lately?" Paige asked irritably. "If she's not biting off my head, she's...she's doing that!" Paige urged motioning to Piper's mess in the living room.

"She has been acting strangely lately." Leo mused.

"That would be an understatement." Paige added, wiping down the counter tops. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Leo said defensively. Every since their brief marital troubles last year, Leo had been home more often and had spent enormous amounts of time with Piper. Paige shrugged.

"Well, something's wrong with her." Leo was about to defend his wife when Phoebe stepped into the house, followed closely by Parker.

"Hey, I was just going to send Leo to get you." Said Piper to Phoebe, finally emerging from the living room.

"Why?" Phoebe asked, hanging up her coat.

"The potion's ready." Piper answered simply while walking into the kitchen to find her husband. Piper and Leo fondled each other adoringly until Phoebe and Parker, after long last, entered the kitchen. Paige examined Parker's unusually muddy clothes and commented:

"What happened to you?" Her comment drove Piper and Leo to also inspect Parker's grubby clothes. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Parker sighed as he reached for an apple. Paige looked quizzically at Phoebe who mouthed, 'later'. Paige shrugged and once again picked up the small bottle of vanquishing potion.

"Are we ready?" She asked eagerly. Both Piper and Phoebe nodded and prepared to leave before Leo interjected,

"Wait, I have to go. I can't stay here and watch Parker." Parker rolled his eyes and took a bite of his apple.

"But we have to go Leo, and we can't take him with us." Piper urged.

"I'm eleven-years-old, I can stay home alone for one hour." Parker said, annoyed.

"We know you're capable of taking care of yourself, but Parker it's just not sa--" Started Piper.

"He'll be fine." Said Phoebe. Her statement initially shocked her sisters. For the last year she had not let Parker out of her sight. "You're right sweetie, you're old enough to stay home without us." Parker looked at his mother quizzically.

"Really?" He asked cautiously.

"Yep. We'll be home soon." Within ten minutes the house had emptied and Parker was finally alone. Eager to dispose of his muddy clothes, Parker headed to his closet. He quickly changed into clean clothes and delivered his old ones to the hamper. He settled down in the living room with a bowl of cereal and the TV remote. He flipped through channels aimlessly until finally settling on one about polar bears in Alaska. He watched for awhile until he heard a noise in the kitchen and assumed his family had returned home.

"Mom?" He yelled from the living room, but no response came. He guardedly rose from the couch and ambled in the general direction of the kitchen. He approached the open archway and peered into the seemingly empty kitchen. When he confirmed it empty he walked casually back to the living room, shrugging his suspicions off as products of a bad day. He turned the shallow corner leading to the living room and nearly jumped back when he spotted a tall figure standing in front of the large hutch Piper had earlier tried to clean.

"Who are you?" Parker demanded fiercely, rapidly gathering his courage. The figure stopped moving and heedlessly turned to face Parker. When Parker caught sight of the man's face he had to seize the wall to regain his balance. They stood silently, examining one another for a moment until Parker finally spoke again, "You, but..." Was all that he could say.

A/N: Hmmm...who do you think that could be?? Anyway, sorry to leave you all hanging like that but I'm sure you have at least a vague idea of what is coming, maybe? As always, please review, I crave your comments!! Bye!


	3. Chapter Three: Hello and Goodbye

A/N: This is the sequel to _The End of the World?_ and takes place a year after my previous story left off. You may want to read my previous fic before reading this one; otherwise you might be a tad confused. And for all of those who are concerned about Cole and whether of not he will return, let me just say I would never keep him dead for long (wink wink). Oh, and as always please review, I love to know what you all think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I am just borrowing them for the purposes of writing this story so please don't sue me!

****

Chapter Three: Hello and Goodbye

Phoebe, Piper, and Paige returned to the manor roughly an hour later than they had intended. They approached the door wearily, their clothes covered in a sticky slime.

"Well that was fun." Paige stated sarcastically.

"You didn't check the book carefully. We should have known that form changing demons do this." Piper said, raising her arms and revealing clumps of a slimy yellow substance.

"Maybe if you hadn't been looking over my shoulder the _whole_ time I was making the potion I would have read the fine print." Paige said indignantly turning the doorknob and pushing open the large wooden door. "And why is it always my fault when something goes wrong with the potions. You two have eyes, you could help from time to time."

"We have jobs Paige, and the reason you don't is so that you can stay home and double check these things." Piper urged as she removed her gunk-covered shoes. Phoebe ignored her sisters and let the bickering continue. She scanned the open part of the house for Parker but didn't see him anywhere. She listened more carefully, expecting to hear the TV blaring, but instead she heard what sounded like Parker talking to someone. Phoebe decided that Leo must have finished with his charge early and had returned home to keep an eye on Parker.

"That is so rude Paige." Piper practically shouted, bringing Phoebe back into their argument.

"Like you weren't being rude. God Piper, lately you have been such a--" Paige hollered back.

"Paige!" Phoebe interrupted in a scolding tone. "Both of you need to lighten up." She sighed, removing her coat and entering the living room to find her son. As she neared the living room, Parker's voice grew louder as did the other person's. "Parker," She called casually "whatcha--" When Phoebe saw the figure sitting next to her son on the couch she forgot the rest of her intended sentence. She felt faint, yet could not take her eyes off of him.

"Cole?" She questioned breathlessly. "How?" Cole rose from the couch and stood motionless.

"I came back." He stated soothingly. Phoebe didn't reply, she didn't know what to say. From behind her, she detected the voices of her squabbling sisters drawing nearer to where she stood. Piper and Paige both saw him at the same time but said nothing, at first.

"Cole? What are doing here?" Paige said finally, ending the uncomfortable silence. Before Cole could answer, Phoebe spoke.

"Cole can I talk to you, _alone_." Without waiting for his response she headed into the kitchen. She rested her arms despairingly on the counter top as she waited for Cole to enter the room.

"Phoebe, I--" He began as he slowly entered the kitchen.

"Please Cole don't. I have tried too long to forget about you to start something again, it's just too hard Cole." She said softly without raising her gaze from the tile countertop it now focused on.

"Phoebe I came back for you." He said, clearly hurt by her willingness to dismiss her feelings.

"I don't care why or how you came back Cole, I just want you to leave. Please, just stay away from me, this house, and Parker."

"You can't make that decision for him Phoebe. If he wants--"

"He's eleven, he doesn't know what he wants. Cole the last time you were here..." Phoebe trailed off, she couldn't continue with the sentence. She didn't want to relive that nightmare, even through words.

"That was then Phoebe, I was different then." Cole said walking towards her defensively.

"How were you different? How have you changed Cole?" She asked, turning around abruptly. Cole opened his mouth as if to speak but no words came out. "Do you still have your demonic powers Cole?" Phoebe asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but--"

"And are you still a demon?" Phoebe said again, staring Cole right in the eyes. Cole looked at the ground; he knew he was losing the argument.

"I suffered the demonic wasteland for you. I came back for you. Phoebe I love you." He finally said. Phoebe closed her eyes tiresomely.

"Cole, it would never work between us. Your a danger to me, this house, our son, even yourself." She finally said rashly.

"Do you love me Phoebe?" He asked, his hurt expression becoming more evident by each passing second.

"That doesn't matter now. How I feel about you doesn't matter. I'm not about to endanger my son's life with my...my feelings." She said waving her hand in the air dramatically.

"He's my son too Phoebe. You think I don't care about him?" Cole said, wounded by Phoebe's lack of trust in him.

"I know Cole, I know he's your son too. I also know that you wouldn't harm him intentionally but you're dangerous Cole, you can't deny that."

"Phoebe..." Cole said pleadingly, raising his arm meekly to her.

"Just leave Cole, just leave us alone." Phoebe said harshly, turning back to face the counter. Cole's facial expressions displayed his misery better than words ever could. He stood a moment longer, staring at Phoebe, a sense of longing in his eyes. He glanced at the floor one last time mournfully before desolately, shimmering out.


	4. Chapter Four: Good News?

A/N: Wow, sorry I haven't updated in forever. My computer broke and it was all a big mess, I won't get into it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it took me awhile to figure out what direction to take the story but I think I have everything figured out now. Okay, I'll stop blabbing now, enjoy. Oh, and as always, please review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed nor do I own Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Leo, or anyone else that appears in my fic that has come from the show.

****

Chapter Four: Good News?

Phoebe finally emerged from the kitchen, obviously shaken and perhaps a little remorseful. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him?_ She thought as she entered the crowded living room.

"Where's Cole?" Asked Parker rising from the couch.

"He had to go baby." Phoebe said, avoiding her son's accusative stare. Parker looked at his mothers torn features and without responding, hastily headed to his bedroom.

"What happened Pheebs?" Asked Piper once Parker had left the room.

"I just told Cole that he wasn't welcome here." She stated plainly, sitting next to Piper on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked, joining her sisters on the couch.

"I'm fine. Can we just talk about something else?" Phoebe questioned, not raising her eyes from the floor. Neither Piper nor Paige answered her; they didn't know what to say. Granted, they weren't too fond of Cole, but they doubted Phoebe's decision to cut him out of their lives. Happily breaking the silence, Leo orbed into the manor.

"Leo!" Hollered Piper enthusiastically, thankful to be free of the awkward silence her and her sisters had been placed in.

"Hey honey." Leo said, embracing his wife tenderly. "You seem happier than usual to see me." Leo mused.

"You have no idea." Piper said, wrapping her arms around her husband's body. "You seem tense, what's wrong?" She asked, sensing her husband's discomfort.

"Bad day." He said, walking with her to the kitchen tailed closely by Paige. Phoebe sat, alone, in the living room deliberating her conversation with Cole.

"Care to elaborate?" Asked Piper, placing her hands casually on the kitchen counter.

"A bunch of my child charges are asleep." Leo said, grabbing the milk carton out of the refrigerator.

"Oh how dreadful." Paige sarcastically commented.

"They're asleep and they can't wake up." He added, pouring himself a tall glass of milk.

"But they're not dead?" Asked a confused Piper.

"No, just trapped in their dreams. The Elders are looking into it--" He began, but then stopped mid-sentence.

"You okay honey?" Piper asked, placing a concerned hand on her husband's shoulder.

"It's the Elders, they need to see me, I think they've found something." He kissed Piper briefly and orbed out of the manor.

"So what do you think about Phoebe and Cole?" Paige asked in her gossipmonger tone.

"That is none of our business Paige." Piper scolded. "What Phoebe and Cole decide to do is between and up to them alone." She finished.

"So you think they're being stupid too?" Paige asked, ignoring her sister's previous reprimand.

"No actually, I think Phoebe has made the right decision. Cole is dangerous and unpredictable, we just can't trust him." Piper said, washing out Leo's glass and placing it on a towel to dry.

"But they love each other, shouldn't that count for something?" Paige questioned.

"It should, but in this case it just doesn't." Piper answered, leaving the kitchen and once again heading to the living room. Paige shot her sister a snotty look then followed her into the living room where they found their sister still sulking on the living room couch.

"Hey Pheebs." Paige chirped, sitting next to Phoebe on the couch. Phoebe raised her head and smiled weakly. "Maybe you should tell Cole how you feel. Seriously, what's the worst that could hap--" Piper elbowed Paige in the side, interrupting her projected thought. "Ow." Paige whispered to Piper.

"You guys really think it would be wise to put us all through that again?" Phoebe finally said.

"I think you should do whatever you feel is right." Piper said glaring silently at Paige who remained silent.

"Well, that's what I'm doing now. I don't want to risk letting him back into my life, it's just not smart." She said looking Piper solemnly in the eyes. Piper's face writhed in disgust and pain. "What? You think I should take Cole back too?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"No, no, my stomach hurts." Piper rose from the couch and headed into the bathroom. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"What was that about?" Asked Phoebe once Piper was out of earshot.

"Beats me, she's been acting--"

"Insane, I know." Phoebe interposed.

"Yeah. Maybe she's just sick or maybe things between her and Leo are on the fritz again." Paige suggested. Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and left to check on Piper in the bathroom.

"Hey Piper, are you okay?" Phoebe questioned through the bathroom door. Piper mumbled a weak 'yes' and then went silent. "What's going on Piper? You haven't really been acting like yourself lately, are you sure you're alright?" Phoebe went on. For a moment no answer came, then the bathroom door opened and a clammy, pale, Piper exited the bathroom.

"No, I'm not okay." Piper said, walking past Phoebe and heading back into the living room where Paige sat waiting for them to return.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked with concern in her voice. "Are you sick? Unhappy?" She suggested.

"No, nothing like that." Piper looked around the room thoughtfully before whispering, "I'm pregnant."

"What!" Paige exclaimed excitedly.

"Paige please be quiet, I'm not ready to tell Leo yet. I just want to keep the whole thing under wraps for a few more days. Okay?" She asked, looking at both of her sisters pleadingly.

"We won't say anything to Leo Piper." Phoebe assured, "Congratulations." She added quietly, embracing her sister.

"Yeah, that's awesome news sis." Paige said, patting her sister cheerfully on the back.

"I know, I just hope Leo feels the same way. We weren't really trying for a baby." Piper went on.

"He'll be thrilled." Phoebe guaranteed her. The continual slamming of doors coming from upstairs interrupted the three. "Maybe I should go check on him." Phoebe mused, referring to Parker.

"Maybe you should let him see Cole." Paige suggested.

"No. Cole's too dangerous, too unpredictable, and far too powerful. I just don't trust him." Phoebe urged as she rubbed her temples wearily.

"Don't worry honey, we're here for you, whatever you decide to do." Piper said, rubbing her sister's back caringly.

"And we are here for you." Phoebe said, raising her head and weakly smiling at Piper. Phoebe then rose from the couch and headed up the stairs to find and comfort her son.


End file.
